Dreamer
by OCDragon
Summary: I don't really know how to explain what this story is about you just have to read it to find out. Based on a dream I once had.


**A/N: Hi! So I could be wrong but this looks like the category for original stories. If it's not, oh well. This is a short love story I wrote last year and I want to know whether or not its good so review please. Criticism is ok just don't be mean**!

Dreamer

"Its beautiful." She said softly staring at the flower he had given her. It was largish with delicate pink raindrop petals that unfurled from a yellow center.

"It's a lotus. A dream-flower." He murmured softly in her ear. She looked up at him lovingly from where she sat in his arms. He bent his head to give her a soft, sweet kiss. After a while he stood and stretched, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. "We should get going, it'll be dawn soon." He said reluctantly. She nodded and stood- ignoring his helping hand- and immediately wished she hadn't. She was hit with a sudden onslaught of dizziness, and soon her vision began to fade to black blindness, she groped for his hand to keep her balance and consciousness but it was no use; she crumpled into his arms. "Alyss! Alyss please!" he cried, "Alyss wake up!"

Alyss woke with a start to the annoyed voice of her roommate, and best friend, Hanna. "Alyss wake up! We're gonna be late for class!"

Alyss groaned and rolled out of bed. _What a weird dream_ she thought. It was already beginning to fade from her memory but she knew that it involved a boy. A boy she didn't know but- in her dream- she felt as if she had known him all her life. Of course, now she couldn't remember what he looked like much less his name, but she did remember the love she felt for him, a love so tender, so pure. She also remembered that he was sick- although he showed no signs of it- she could feel that something was off about him, _wrong_. But what really bothered Alyss was the fact that she had fainted in her dream. It was so vivid so _real_. Alyss was no stranger to fainting and dizzy spills, they happened to her often enough- an iron deficiency her doctor had said- but the fact that they had followed her into her dreams bothered her.

"Alyss hurry up!" Hanna called from the other room. Alyss threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed her copy of _The Odyssey, _which was open to the chapter titled Land of the Lotus Eaters where she had left off last night after reading for her Greek Mythology class at the college, and rushed out the door after her roommate.

"What do you think about this one?"

"Mmm" Alyss replied not paying any attention at all to what Hanna was saying or doing.

"Aly! You're not listening are you?" Hanna asked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry sis, what were you saying?" Alyss asked, doing her best to listen to her best friend.

"The dress Aly. What do you think of this dress? You know you'd think as the Maid of Honor and my best friend you'd be a little more supportive." Hanna said exasperated.

Alyss immediately felt bad, and her attention shifted to the dress and although she'd been looking at it for the last few minutes she hadn't really seen it until that moment. It was long and poofy and it looked stiff and awkward on Hanna. Hanna was beautiful with light, straight blonde hair, blue-green eyes and a sweet face, she was on the shorter side and the long dress was cumbersome to her and although that could easily be altered the poofiness of the dress did nothing for her slim figure making her look more round than curvy. "I'm sorry Hanna I am excited for you I really am, I'm just a little…distracted. As for the dress it isn't you. At all."

"What's with you? You've been distracted all day. Hmm you know you're right I'm not feeling this dress either." Hanna began to change into a different dress as she talked. This dress was stunning; it had thin straps, perfect neck-line, the bodice was tight, but not too tight, highlighting Hanna's curves, at the waist the dress fell into soft layers of lace and at her hip was a small, clear flower with raindrop petals. "How about this one?" Hanna looked gorgeous in the dress, her wedding was going to be beautiful, and Alyss had to look away to stop the jealous twinge that hit her at that moment. "You don't like it." Hanna said flatly after Alyss hadn't responded.

"No Hanna its perfect, you look beautiful, your fiancée is going to love it." Alyss quickly reassured her.

Hanna stared at her Maid of Honor for a while and Alyss looked away under her scrutiny. "Look at me." She commanded turning Alyss' head toward her, "O My Gosh!" she said really loudly, drawing odd looks from the other women in the bridal store, "You have that look, the classic when is it my turn look!"

Alyss rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Hanna, I am perfectly happy being single thank you very much."

"No you're not! Maybe you were before but now you're not. Who is he?" her words came in a rush and Hanna experienced several emotions at once; shock that her best friend had a crush, indignant that Aly hadn't told her about the crush, and excited that maybe she would get to be Aly's Maid of Honor soon. Alyss just sighed and rolled her eyes again and Hanna let the topic go for the moment. "So you think this is the right dress? Ok we'll do it. Oh look at the time it's getting late and you still have to try on bridesmaid dresses." Alyss sighed again as Hanna changed and they began to search for a bridesmaid dress.

Twenty minutes and five dresses later Hanna finally settled on the dress that Alyss was currently wearing. Alyss stared at her reflection, the ruby-red prom-style dress made her look even more like a figure made of porcelain than she already did. Alyss and Hanna were as different in looks as any two people could be; where Hanna was short Alyss had longer legs, where Hanna had fair hair Alyss had a dark mass of curls, Alyss had bright blue eyes and naturally reddish lips that seemed to contrast with her dark hair, Hanna sported a summer tan while Alyss was as pale as a vampire, her pale skin making the contrast between her eyes and lips with her hair all the sharper. "Perfect!" Hanna declared after some deliberation. And so, the bridesmaid dresses were chosen.

They were dancing in a magnificent ballroom and although there were many other dancers on the floor, she only had eyes for him and he for her. Her tumble of curls was pinned up and under control for once. She wore a fairy-style dress that had a pale yellow bodice that merged into pink on the skirt, which was made to look like a flower with individual raindrop-petals. He looked stunning; his sandy hair lightly gelled to perfection, his eyes shined as he looked at her. As the music drew to an end he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

She smiled up at him, "And I you" she murmured. They were only half way off the dance floor when it hit her, she reached out to him as her world began to spin and the ballroom disappeared as she collapsed into his arms.

He carefully set Alyss down and called for someone to get a doctor. He looked helplessly down at the girl he loved and, as if on impulse, bent down to place his lips on sleeping beauty's as if his chaste kiss could save her from the grip Hypnos had on her mind.

Alyss woke slowly and reluctantly. To her dismay it wasn't the ballroom she woke up in but her bedroom. It had been months since that first dream and it was the only time she had dreamt of the boy since. As before, Alyss couldn't remember his name or what he looked like. _He was blonde_. She thought to herself desperately trying to remember something about him. He had tried to wake her with a kiss when she had fainted on him yet again. _I'm surprised he hasn't run away, I mean I did faint on him twice now. _Of course Alyss realized that he was nothing but a dream, a figment of her imagination, but it had seemed so real and it had felt so good to be looked at the way he had looked at her, to be treated like something precious, something loved. Ever since Hanna had gotten married and left for a month-long honeymoon- to Paris of all places- a week ago, Alyss grew lonelier and lonelier with every passing day. Sighing Alyss rolled out of bed throwing on jeans and a T-shirt that read "Lotus Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas: So perfect you won't want to leave!" funny she didn't remember buying that shirt or going to Vegas for that matter; _Must be Hanna's,_ She decided as she went downstairs to make a bowl of cereal before sitting down in front of the T.V.

Alyss rushed through the halls to get to class on time. Her alarm had failed to wake her up in the morning and Hanna wasn't there to make sure she wasn't late. And as if that wasn't enough to put her off schedule, she had gotten out of bed too quickly and had to grab her desk before she could fall as a wave of dizziness overtook her. _At least I didn't faint_ she thought grimly as she tried to look on the bright side, the dizzy-spill had been relatively mild, just a small bout of dizziness she hadn't really even lost sight before it ended. Alyss was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going and she crashed into another body sending all her books flying to the ground.

Kneeling on the ground, Alyss quickly began to pick up her fallen books dimly aware that who-ever she had run into was helping. "I'm sorry I-" Alyss began to apologize but stopped short when she saw the person she had hit. It was _he_; the boy from her dreams, even though she had previously forgotten what he looked like, there was no mistaking it; it was he. Face to face with him she had no idea how she had forgotten what he looked like; he was tall, slim and slightly muscular and tan skinned. He had a shock of sandy blonde hair and his eyes were a soft green. The look on his face mirrored what Alyss imagined was expressed on her own.

"Its _you_." His shocked voice was barely over a whisper. He blushed furiously as he realized what he had said. " I mean I think I know you from a dream or something." He tried to explain in a rush. "Wow, that sounded like a terrible pick up line" he grimaced. Closing his eyes he tried again, "I'm Rem." Throughout this whole exchange-if you could call it that Alyss still had yet to speak- Alyss had been staring disbelievingly at the man; it was impossible but he was real and he'd dreamt of her just as she'd dreamt of him. _Rem _she thought, of course that was his name, how could she have forgotten?

Recovering, Alyss smiled, "I know. My name is Alyss."

He returned the smile, "I know." He said softly. The awkward introduction over, the conversation came easily as if Alyss and Rem were comfortable with each other and hadn't just met for the first time. Although Alyss had completely missed her first class, she was just in time for her science class, which, she discovered, she shared with Rem. They walked into the classroom still talking and sat next to each other at a lab station. The classroom doubled as the botany classroom, which meant that it was usually covered in whatever plant the botany students were studying that week. This week the room was covered with dozens of lotuses, the large flowers taking over most of Alyss and Rem's desk.

"I love Lotuses." Alyss said, absentmindedly fingering the delicate petals.

"They are pretty." He agreed. Just then the professor came in and Alyss and Rem stopped talking and began to take notes.

Still laughing from something Rem said; Alyss took her seat next to him in the crowded auditorium where the hypnosis show was about to start. It had been a couple of weeks since Rem had first asked her out but she felt as if it had been both ages and no time at all. A man wearing a typical magician-style outfit came out on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I am Morpheus son of Hypnos god of sleep! I am here to share with you the power of sleep." He held up a large black-and-white pinwheel with rain-drop shaped spokes, This is my lotus flower, bringer of dreams, I will use it to put you in a state of deep relaxation." He spun the pinwheel experimentally and Alyss instinctively looked away. "I will need a few volunteers!" the energetic man exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Rem said excitedly starting to stand up and pulling her with him. Alyss resisted. "Come on Aly! It'll be fun I'll do it with you." His eyes sparkled as he tried to convince her.

Alyss shook her head empathetically, "Remie please!" she pleaded, eyes clouded with some unspoken fear. Seeing the question in his eyes Alyss continued, "A friend of mine got hypnotized once and she told me she couldn't remember anything that happened while she was hypnotized. I've woken up from fainting too many times, I know what its like to be unable to remember anything that happened mere moments before." Understanding blossomed in Rem's eyes and he sat down putting his arm around her, pulling her close as the man with the lotus-pinwheel began to hypnotize his willing victims.

Alyss walked hand-in-hand with Rem through a gorgeous, serene park. The air was filled with the sweet scent of spring flowers. Alyss couldn't tell if this was real or not; lately it had been getting harder and harder to tell the difference between dreams and reality. Alyss didn't recognize her surroundings so that might be a clue that this was a dream. She should be able to tell the difference by how solid and real things felt but her dreams felt as solid as reality, or, maybe, reality felt as unreal and intangible as her dreams. The sign at the entrance to the park had offered her no clue to her puzzle. The sign was old and time, weather and plants had claimed it making it impossible to read, the only letters Alyss could make out were _Lo..s Va..ey. _The problem of what was real and what wasn't had lost its importance to Alyss, why did it matter whether she was dreaming or not? She had Rem and that was enough. They came to a stop in a meadow of flowers in every color.

"Oh wow! Its beautiful" Alyss said smiling and twirling to take in the whole meadow.

"Alyss-" at the sound of Rem's voice Alyss turned to face him and stopped in her tracks. He was on one knee a single solitaire in his hand. He looked up at her with adoring, hopeful eyes as he continued, "Will you marry me?" Tears swelled in Alss's eyes and unable to speak, she simply nodded. Grinning, Rem stood, pulling her in close and kissing her, sliding the ring onto her finger as he did so. After they pulled away Alyss was dizzy. At first she thought it was from Rem's kiss but as a wave of blackness over took her she grabbed Rem tighter and willed the dizziness to go away refusing to let it ruin the moment. "Are you ok?" Rem asked, worry on his face.

Alyss smiled and nodded, "I am now."

It was her wedding day. She wore a simple-yet-gorgeous white gown and veil. Of course she had chosen to carry lotuses down the aisle; they were the symbol of contentment and peace. _They also symbolize something else _a voice in her head nagged _something vaguely important, something Rem had said long ago. _Alss shook her head to lose the nagging feeling that none of this was real and began to walk down the aisle as the music began to play.

The wedding was beautiful in spite of the bothersome feeling that she had forgotten something. The bridesmaids were gorgeous, the chapel was perfect and so was her groom.

The reception was beautiful as well. The one incident was when a server dropped a wine glass sending it crashing to the floor. For some reason the sound of shattering glass sent shivers down her spine, the sound reminding her of a memory long forgotten.

She spent most of the night in Rem's arms dancing to the music forgetting her earlier doubts and worries.

Nurse Jackie strolled down the hallway to visit her favorite patients. Her other patients were always complaining- about pain, the hospital's food, service, and that if their doctors were so great then why weren't they healed yet- but these two never complained, never said a word. Which was why, at the end of her shift- just before she went home- when she went through one last round of checking on the patients she would save these two for last.

The hospital room was silent save for the beeps of machinery attached to the comatose boy and girl who lay peacefully in their beds. She was a pale dark-haired beauty whose slumber was not so deep as his. Often she would stir in her dreams coming to near-wakefulness before falling back under as if she preferred her dream world to reality. He, on the other hand, was a handsome, tan, sandy-haired man whose life depended on the fact that he remained asleep. After the crash that had sent them both to the hospital the doctors had found that his injuries were extensive and should he ever wake from his comatose sleep he would die.

As the nurse looked over their vitals for the final time that day she contemplated the lives of two people who spent their days a mere two feet from one another yet, would never meet.

**A/N: Sorry for the sad ending, if you've read any of my fanfics you know that I'm not really a fan of happy endings. Anyways please review. Did you understand it? If you have any questions** **feel free to ask them in a review!**


End file.
